wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Reliquary of Souls
Reliquary of Souls (often referred to as the Essence of Souls) is a boss in the Black Temple in Shadowmoon Valley. This boss is a three faced figure with different fighting styles for each face. The three faces are Essence of Anger, Essence of Desire and Essence of Suffering; each is a different phase of the boss encounter. Abilities Strategy Essence of Suffering *Move the Essence as little as possible. *Melee dps must stand at max melee range. *The current tank has to stand very close. During tank rotation have the new tank step into the old tank and the old tank move one step back and wait until the next Fixate is cast. *Assign 3 Rogues to tank the Enrages with Evasion (with decent dps he should be down shortly before the 3rd Enrage). After the Enrage or at the end of Evasion a proper tank rotation must be performed. It is crucial that the Rogue does not panic-vanishes since the EoS will immediately move into the camp. *Assign several tanks (def/ferals) for tank rotation in the normal phases (generally two tanks per normal phase is sufficient. Feral Druids with dodge/agi trinkets are desirable). *When aggro-dropping abilities such as BoP/Vanish/Iceblock are used (by/on the current Fixated player), the Essence will immediately head towards the highest threat player until Fixated is cast again. As long as a player is Fixated and not dead nothing else can make him lose the aggro. *The Priests should chain-use PW:S and the Paladins BoSac on the current Fixated tank. Intervene can also be used carefully. It is very easy to pull aggro when intervening during a Fixate cast. Also every single warrior who is assigned as tank should keep his hp maxed. *Soul Drain must be dispelled immediately. Alternate tanking strategy: everyone stands directly underneath the boss, when you are fixated, move outside the group, the boss will then fixate another person inside the group, move far away enough to be sure of never getting another fixate. When an enrage is near, everyone moves out from under the boss except the current fixated person and a tank moves in, popping max avoidance trinkets he tanks the full duration for the enrage using last stand (if necessary), and two PWS (1 applied 15 sec before enrage, 1 applies during enrage). People move under when there is <5sec left on enrage so the next non enrage fixate is taken by another player, every person should be able to take a full fixate. DPS warriors can avoid fixates and intervene tanks during enrages, this strategy does not require the boss to stand perfectly still. After Essence of Suffering goes back into the Reliquary, several ghosts will begin to spawn and head towards the raid. It is imperative that the raid gathers into one spot at this time. The ghosts hit for roughly 600 on cloth, so a few quick heals on anyone about to die should be enough. A ghost releases a holy explosion once it dies, restoring roughly 30% of a player's health and mana in a ~15-yard radius. Therefore it is recommended that any mana-intensive spells, such as making mana gems or summoning new demons be cast at the beginning of the ghost phase so that the players can start with full mana. Essence of Desire *Essence of Desire requires at least 2 interrupters and a large amount of focus from raid healers. The MT tanks the Essence and prepares Spell Reflect for whenever Deaden is up, starting approximately 30 seconds into the Desire phase. *Essence of Desire hits quite weakly and rage generation can be a problem for a tank, do not use Demo Shout or Thunderclap, Curse of Recklessness is useful here. *The key to the fight is that the interrupters stop Spirit Shocks from landing on the MT; generally 2-4 rogues/offwarriors are used because they don't rely on mana, but any interrupting class will do in a fix. *An uninterrupted Spirit Shock on the MT will make him lose aggro for at least 5s. *Interrupters must be careful not to interrupt Deaden, as it will not only significantly increase the DPS requirements of the fight every time it's successfully interrupted, but it will also put the interrupt on cooldown, and it is highly likely that a Spirit Shock will follow immediately afterwards, hitting the MT. *Rune Barrier can be Purged, Spellstolen or eaten by felhounds. While the ideal strategy would be to Spellsteal it, the possibility of a Rune Barriered Spirit Shock hitting the MT make it safer for autocasting Felhounds to consume the Barrier. *For 10 seconds after the MT reflects Deaden, the raid healers must be on their toes as damage output (and therefore damage intake due to the Aura of Desire) is doubled. Top-class damagedealers can take upwards of 1500 damage per second, and DPS classes with high burst potential (warriors with windfury, enhancement shaman, fire mages, destruction warlocks etc) stand the risk of being gibbed by their own damage. DPS must also be on alert as their increased damage may put them in danger of pulling aggro. *Aura of Desire does inhibit spell casting. Paladins are recommended to use Aura of Concentration. For classes whose DPS consists of multiple, fast hits, such as rogues and affliction warlocks, dampen magic can be useful. *If it is touch and go whether you kill it before 0% mana, have a priest prepared to Inner Focus -> Mass Dispell the shield, this will give you precious extra seconds to kill it. Once Essence of Desire returns to the Reliquary, the ghosts will appear once more. Essence of Anger *Essence of Anger must be tanked facing away from the raid. Its Soul Scream is on a rough 10 second timer, so healers must be ready to top the tanker up if he receives a bad Scream. *During the pull and the aggrogain of the MT Seethe is up so no dps should be done until the debuff ends (10s). After that it's an all-out dps fight. *High aggro/dps classes with no aggro dump such as shadow priests and firemages must take care to manage their aggro, as their DPS output will increase substantially faster than the MT's TPS output. Pulling aggro will almost certainly wipe the raid. *DPS are advised to blow their cooldowns a fair amount into the fight, as damage taken and dealt increases exponentially as the fight progresses. Normal duration (15s) cooldowns can be popped as late as 25 ticks into the fight, but it's iffy. *Players afflicted by Spite must be topped up before they take the nature damage, and then immediately topped up again before the Aura kills them. *Absolutely every dps increasing ability in game should be used at this point to kill it, fire elementals, bloodlust, destruction / haste potions, anything to kill it asap *it is useful if shadow priests shift out of shadowform to heal at a low % to keep their entire group alive On a typical first kill, the Essence of Anger will die at around 3000 damage per tick. Higher DPS guilds may kill him by as early as high 2000s per tick, while healer-heavy guilds may be able to survive until 3500 or higher. Quotes Loot Trivia - The essence of anger strongly resembles Sinistar, a boss from the old arcade game Sinistar. His quote "Beware - I live" is also said by Sinistar in the original game. External links Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Black Temple